gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angie Everhart
Angela Kay "Angie" Everhart (born September 7, 1969) is an American actress and former model who has appeared in several Sports Illustrated swimsuit issues in the 1990s and has once posed nude for Playboy magazine in 2000. Early Life Everhart was born in Akron, Ohio, the daughter of homemaker Ginnie and engineer Bob Everhart. Career As a teen, Everhart became a cover model for such fashion magazines as Elle and Glamour. Following a riding incident in which she broke her back at the age of 19, she eventually recovered trough physical therapy. She appeared in several issues of Sports Illustrated swimsuit magazines, starting in 1995. Everhart posed nude for a cover-featured pictorial in the February 2000 issue of Playboy. She was raked #98 on the FHM 100 Sexiest Women of 2003. Everhart made her film debut in 1993 with the Arnold Schwarzenegger action-comedy The Last Action Hero. She then appeared in such featured films as'' Jade (1995), ''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Bordello of Blood (1996), Trigger Happy (1996), Executive Target (1997), Another 9 1/2 Weeks (1997), Denial (1998), Gunblast Vodka (2000), Sexual Predator (2001), Bare Witness (2001), Wicked Minds (2002), Payback (2006), Bigfoot (2006) and Take Me Home Tonight (2011). Everhart has also appeared on a few game and reality shows. In 2004, she appeared on Celebrity Mole: Yucatan, in which she was the "Mole", the rogue agent sabotaging the group. In 2005, she was one of the two "Ginger Grants" on the second season of The Real Gilligan's Island (the other was her former Bordello of Blood co-star Erika Eleniak), but left the show after she "accidentally" cut her finger severely enough to sever tendons and require surgery. Everhart also served as a panelists on To Tell the Truth in 2000 and Hollywood Squares in 2002. In 2007, Everhart was one of the co-host along with Marla Maples and Shar Jackson of the short-lived ABC reality series The Ex-Wives Club. Everhart's long-red hair earned her three Crown Awards for "Best Redhead" at the Super-Hair.net website from 2005 until 2007. Prior to this, she also represented the United States in two Super-Hair World Club tournaments, winning the championship through online votes in 2006 and in 2010. Everhart is signed to London modeling agency Models 1 and New York Model Management. In February 28, 2012, Everhart began co-hosting the weekly live podcast Hot N Heavy with Greg Wilson on the Toad Hop Network. It is recorded at Jon Lovitz Comedy Club & Podcast Theatre. Personal Life Everhart was originally married to Ashley Hamilton from 1996 until 1997. In 2007, she then got engaged to Joe Pesci until 2008. Single-parent Everhart gave birth to her first child, Kayden Bobby Everhart on July 24, 2009. Once a sky-diving enthusiast, Everhart gave up the activity following an accident for which she was badly injured enough to require back surgery. In 2013, Everthart was diagnosed with thyroid cancer and had surgery on May 14 of that year. A representative of Everhart said "Angie wants to set the records straight by letting everyone know that it is true that she has been diagnosed with thyroid cancer, however the prognosis is good." Shows appeared *''Celebrity Daredevils Live'' (2002 special) *''Celebrity Mole: Yucatan'' *''The Real Gilligan's Island'' (Season 2 only) *''To Tell the Truth'' (O'Hurley era only) *''Hollywood Squares'' (H2 Era only) Links Her Official Website Her Official Twitter Page Her Official Facebook Page Category:Contestants Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1969 Births